In the medical field, it often is desirable to separate low concentration cells from a fluid mixture with no harm to the cells, wash cells, concentrate cells in a fluid mixture, differentiate cells based on key parameters, or even fractionate many different types of cells. Such processes are key in the development of possible cures to many common diseases. It may also be desirable to separate particles or cells different in size, density and or acoustic contrast factor through the use of an acoustic field where the particles may be separated from each other as well. Examples include the separation of live from dead cells, and the separation of differentiated from undifferentiated cells. The methods described herein provide for such a separation or fractionation method that is label-free.
In the food and beverage industry, filter cartridges and filter membranes have conventionally been used to filter particles from liquids. Such filters are expensive and become clogged and non-functional as material is processed. In contrast, acoustophoresis provides, among other possible advantages, a solid-state, low-cost alternative to filter cartridges and filter membranes that is capable of processing large quantities of a host medium, for example water or beer, that is laden with yeast or other suspended particles.
In the food and beverage industry, host fluid is flowed through filters at flow rates up to ten times greater than those through conventional acoustophoresis devices. At these higher flow rates, trapping of the particles in the host fluid is decreased, thereby leading to decreased separation efficiency. It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods capable of separating a second fluid or a particulate from a host fluid at much higher flowrates, or at much lower concentrations, than conventional macro-scale acoustic separators.
In the oil and water industry, efficiently and economically separating oil and other contaminants from water has become an important process. The rise of fracking techniques has led to many settling ponds and large costs for transportation of contaminated water. These settling ponds are a challenge to the environment and better means are needed to more effectively clarify fracking water. Acoustophoresis provides, among other possible advantages, a solid-state, effective means of clarifying fracking, but the flow rates associated with such macro-scale acoustophoresis devices is still too low to be feasible. It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods capable of separating a second fluid, cell, or particulate from a host fluid at much higher flowrates.